Train's sick day
by dark0shade
Summary: The one time Train gets sick They go on a sweeper mission he keeps insisting hes fine but, What happens when they slit up to look for the guy and Train just happens to be the on to find the bad guy but his bounty is about 4.5 million,and he won't be easy
1. Chapter 1

**OMG WHEN I WAS MAKEING A FANFICTION ABOUT SVEN I DECIDED TO MAKE IT ABOUT TRAIN =D sooooo maybe ill put the Sven one out latter XD ON WUTH THE FANFICTION!!!**(ok so sven eve and train are staying in a hotel inn sorta thing )

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

Train stepped out of the hotel bed. he steeped out to quickly and the room spun so he sat back down on the bed and groaned. then e thought to himself

_Damn ...I fell like shit ....And were going to try to catch that one guy today.....*_cough*_How am i going to hide this form Sven and Princess?I could drag them down an the sweeper job was the only reason we came if i slow them dow_-*_COUGH*_.....

After a few failed attempts at trying to get up and dressed there was a knock at the door...

Half dressed he stumbled to the door he opened it and standing there was Eve.

She stared at Train for a few seconds befor finaly saying "Sven wanted me to check on you to see if you were OK, because its 12:00 and you almost never sleep in this late ."

"Oh ok. ill be down in a minuet." Train said as he was being stared down by Eve's glare.

she walked off after a few moments more of looking at Train.

_Whew that was close...I hope she doesn't notice that I'm not felling well. but if she does i hope she doesn't tell Sven. _he thought.

He went over and got dressed the rest of the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~

As he finllay went down the sitars after stumbling a few times and, saw Sven sitting in a booth at the cafe`reading the paper and drinking coffee with eve sitting next to himreading a book.

The walk from the stars to the table seemed to take forever but when he finally looked up from his paper to see Train standing in front of him

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Asked Sven looking back down at his paper

"Uh..yeah...." Train replied weekly.

"Aren't you hungry? It's noon and you haven't had lunch much less breakfast." Sven replayed suspiciously.

"Uh....I kinda horded food to my room and ate it last night." Train chuckled.

"Fine lets go." Sven said standing up

They walked out the door

"So were is this guy sapoast to be?" Asked Train trying keep up and not cough.

"WERN'T YOU LISTANING TO ANYTHING I WAS SAYING ON THE TRAIN!?" yelled Sven.

"UHHHGGGG Like i said before he's sapoast to be in the abandoned laboratory it's pretty big so we might have to split up...." Answered Sven.

'What does the guy look like?" Asked Train.

"Well he doesn't look like much...Just some old geezer scientist who does experiments on humans." Replyed Sven handing train the bounty flier.

_Yeah Sven's right he dosent look like much....just some old guy with a wrinkled face and glasses...._Train thought.

"If we can get one of his experiments well get more money." Sven said taking the paper from Trains hands.

"Look, there it is over there." Said Sven pointing to a big abandoned laboratory.

Train slowed down to cough a bit. Even tho Eve didn't notice doesn't mean Sven didn't, he watched him out of the corner of his eye. (that's not a joke -_-")

After seeing that Sven couldn't help but think "_I knew something was wrong with him! i think that kinda proves it....hmmmm why didn't he just say so? hes not doing himself any favors pushing himself....It doesn't seem that bad but, Why would he hide it?"_

After Train caught back up Sven said "Eve go ahead.... I need to speak to Train".

"Uh...ok....ill go look at the front" Eve said then running up to the Lab.

Sven watched Eve run to the lab until Train asked "What do you want?".

"What's wrong?" Sven asked.

"What do you mean whats wrong?". Train said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Your not fooling anyone Train, are you really ok to do this?" Asked Sven consernd.

"Im fine if i was ok id probably woulden't be here " Train replied with a smile.

"If you say s-" Sven started to say before Train tripped, luckily Sven noticed him falling before he hit the ground and was able to grab him by the collor of his shirt.

"WOW ! Thanks partner!" Train said walking off , but he stumbled a few times...

Sven hit his face and thought "_Its going to be a long day."_ And soon followed Train.

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**OMG YOU LUCKY PEOPLE IT TOOK ME LIKE 4 DAYS TO WRIGHT THE FIRST CHAPTER -_-" XD BUT ITS WORTH IT! Omg it was so har to wright this about train cuz hes like 23 and i want to keep them in character....but -_- i keep treating him like a 16 year old 0_0" AND IN LIKE THE MANGA HES LIKE...UNBEATABLE -_-" sooooo**

**oh well tell me what you think if u have complants let me know but no flames UNLESS I DID SOMETHING REALLY BAD!**

**kk? ...................Now what???................Uh..........bye XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA! HOW ARE ALL OF YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!? I'M GOOD XD.....OMG! I THINK I FORGOT TO CAPITALIZE NAMES AND STUFF ON THE 1ST CHAPTER -_-! ANY WAY! : D ****ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!**

**___________________________________________________________________**

As Sven walked to the front door But he kept thinking how warm Train was when he grabbed him from falling."Yeah, if we all go in one door and hes there and he hears us.... he'll run out." Train said in a raspy voice.

When Sven got there they were waiting for him and Eve said ''We looked inside there a two doors..?".

"Good point, I think we should split up...." Said Sven.

"But there are only two doors....Who will go with who? Asked Eve.

"I'll go by myself..." Train said trying to stand up.

Then Train walked away. Sven couldn't understand at all why Train didn't want to go with anyone else but then he realized if Eve was in trouble he couldn't protect her as much as he normally could, much less himself.

"Ok lets go Eve." Sven said getting her attention.

Then they walked into the doors.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

"Hey guys! What door do you want?'' Asked Train "Left or right?"

"Left" Sven said walking to the door

" OK then ill take the right one" Train said throe to the door.

~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~

_Wow it sure is stuffy in here, its kinda heard to breath. _Thought Train as he walked down a dim lighted stair case then he heard noises.

_There is definatly movement in there! _Train thought as he grabbed fo his gun

He walked to the end of the stair way was a door he opened it to find a big room it was also dim lighted but the were four furry creatures (look kinda like chimeras from full metal alchemist) and one guy ...who the bounty was for.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

"A sweeper." said Train holding up his gun.

"It's about time someone came for the bounty on my head!" The guy said with a smirk.

Just then Train heard growling beside him he jumped but the animal had already jumped for train, the creature just missed his arm

When Train landed on his feet he saw some more animals come from a hole out of the wall he didn't notice the he saw another right beside him and jumped back,but there was already another dog like creature waiting for him one train didn't notice and it scratched his arm "AH!" he yelled holding his and and leaned to the wall

He lifted his arm holding Hades in his hand as he tried to aim his gun his body felt hot his vision blurred and his head throbbed and then he hand got heavy all at the same time then the next thing he knew he was failing toward the ground.

Then he felt a pain in his back and in his stomic he felt like he was being crushed he opend his eyes and he saw what the problem was.

There were two dog shaped creatures that rammed into him head first from be hind and in front.

He hit the ground and the dog creatures jumped off him. he put his hand to his mouth coughing... after a few seconds of vigorous coughing he felt a hot liquid come in his hands he looked at his hand, even tho he knew he was coughing up blood...

He stood up shakealy and leand agints the wall with blood dripping from his mouth smileing and saying "Man, I hate being sick".

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**DID yoU LOVE IT? OK I FELL IN THE MOOD SO AFTER PUBLISHING THIS ILL MAKE ANTHER CHAPTER**

**OK I'm sorry for the people who read all my other fan fictions (if there are any -.-') I'm tyring to add chapters i make one story then i get into another manga/anime and wana make a fan fiction for that I'm so sad black cat ended but why do i still like it so much TT-TT I NEED TO GO ON TO MORE ANIMES BUT I CANT IT I STILL LIKE THIS ONE TT_TT maybe its for the best :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok im on a role :) lets go! i don't own it yadda yadda ._.' LETS GOT TO FANFICTION LAND! :3**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Train looked up and saw all the dog creatures merging together and made a giant beast it stood on two legs and howled a horrible sound.

The scientist who had been quiet for some time was standing next to the creature, it was about five feet taller than him.

"Now your going to get it." said the scientist.

"Not on your life" smirked Train. standing up strater using the wall for support.

"Heh! it's left hand has billions of nanomachines that can tun it into any thing!." the scientist yelled. before he started laughing.

The train shot a bullet at the creature but it missed and made it mad and suddenly it lunged for Train.

~~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~~**~8~8~8`*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

Sevn and Eve were running down the stairs

"Hurry up Eve i heard Train shoot something in this direction!" Sven yelled running frantically down the stairs.

"Sorry! im trying!" she said breathing heavy about five steps behind Sven.

...

"HEY EVE I FOUND A HOLE!" Sven said going throe a cramped hole in the wall to another dim lighted room.

Eve caught up and went throe the hole behind Sven. when she went out the other side she saw Sven standing a few feet from a monster with a blade for a hand... with a limp body throw it the body was clearly Train.

It flung the body to the wall and the scientist said "Well, whos next!?"

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OK IM DONE FOR NOW! :D ILL MAKE MORE TONIGHT OR SOME OTHER TIME SOON! SO BE PREPARED!**


End file.
